


You belong to me my Little Pinetree(Don't scream anymore my love

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher using Dipper for his own pleasure, Dark, Insomniac Dipper, M/M, Slight Possessive Bill, implied rape, please read this, sad dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is thinking back to the horrific dream he had involving Bill.</p><p>I got this fic idea by listening to Snow White Queen by Evanescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You belong to me my Little Pinetree(Don't scream anymore my love

It was night time at Gravity Falls and everybody were sleeping peacefully.Well almost everyone.

Dipper was laying in his bed but unlike his sister Mabel he wasn't sleeping.

He just couldn't sleep no matter how much he wanted to he just couldn't because when he didn't sleep he did not have to meet HIM.

It was already the 4th night that he hadn't slept.

He had huge sacks under his eyes already at this point.

He tried so hard not to think about what happened to him he really really did.

But like every single night since that horrific dream he thought about it again.

 

 

**Dipper was having a normal dream in that dream he was investigating the supernatural.**

**He was having a nice time until he heard the most horryfying laugh that he regognized inctantly.**

**"Bill" Dipper thought bitterly.**

**"Why hello there Dipper Did you miss me? Because I surely missed you."**

**Dipper turned around to face Bill only to have his eyes widen when he saw a tall man and not the usual triangular demon.**

**This man had short blonde almost golden hair he had yellow almost cat like eyes one eye was covered by a black eyepatch,a suit which consisted of colors black and yellow,black pants which had few golden triangles on them and also black shiny shoes.**

**He was floating in the air and stared intensly in Dipper's eyes and he also wore a very smug smirk.**

**Dipper was kinda shocked by Bill's new appearance but that shock was quickly covered  with anger.**

**"Cut the crap Bill  What are you doing here."**

**Bill just looked at Dipper looking as smug as ever and spoke up.**

**"Why I am just here to visit my favorite meatsack."**

**Dipper was clearly annoyed with Bill.He spoke up with clear sarcasm in his voice.**

**"Yeah sure Bill that is as true as me enyoying to have you here."**

**Bill faked being hurt by Dipper's words and said**

**"Why so cruel Pinetree and to think I came here so that we could have some fun together."**

**"Yeah Bill you know very well that what is fun for you isn't definetly going to be fun for me."**

**"Don't worry Pinetree I have made sure that this will be fun for the both of us and if it isn't going to be fun for you then it will tons of fun for me."Bill finished talking with a wide smirk on his face.**

**Bill started to slowly float towards Dipper.**

**Dipper who was now starting to feel afraid started backing away.**

**Bill who was now very close tried to lung at him.**

**But Dipper was faster and quickly jumped out of the way he started to run at a random direction he was very aware that this was the mindscape and he wouldn't be able to run far from Bill.But right now he didn't care all he knew was that he had to run fast and hide from Bill or else something terrible would happen.**

**He felt shivers go down his spine when he heard Bill's voice call for him.**

**"Oh Pinetreeeeee Where are youuuuu?"**

**Dipper quickly hid behind a bush that was in the imaginary forest.**

**He was trying to stay as still as Possible and tried holding his breath to make sure that Bill wouldn't find him.**

**He felt shivers go down his spine when he heard Bill sing some sort of Creepy and twisted song.**

 

**"Twinkle Twinkle little tree"**

**"Oh I wonder where you could be"**

**"Hiding yourself from my sight"**

**"Sensing your small form in fright"**

 

**He felt Sweat drops start to roll down his forehead out of fear when he heard Bill get closer to his hiding place.**

**He screamed out when he felt two hands grab him and pull him towards them.**

**Bill hugged Dipper tightly and said.**

**"Oh boy Pinetree I haven't had so much fun in a long time but then again I am not suprised because when I am with you I am always having a great time."**

**Dipper managed to get out of Bill's grip and started to stumble backwards trying to get away from this creep.**

**"Bill you are seriously creeping me out so I am leaving goodbye."**

**Dipper stared to pinch himself in hope of waking himself up.**

**Bill was quickly growing irritated with Dipper's behavior.Did he really think that he would be able to get away from him.Him the most powerful dream demon in the whole existence just by pinching himself.Oh boy this kid was even more of an idiot than he would have imagined.**

**Bill spoke up with clear irritation in his voice.**

**"That isn't going to work kid.When I am quessing right then you will wake up at 3 hours and 36 minutes so we have plenty of time to have our fun.**

**Dipper was getting very angry and annoyed with Bill what did he mean by fun knowing Bill it was going to be something very disgusting and disturbing.Well he wasn't going to wait and find out what Bill meant by fun he wanted a clear answer NOW.**

**"Bill what do you mean by fun? I demand answers now."**

**Bill grinned the most terryfying smirk Dipper had ever seen and said.**

**"Why should I tell you? If I can show you."**

**After Bill had finished speaking he jumped on top of Dipper and started to kiss him hungrily.**

**Dipper was shocked and tried to push Bill away but he couldn't because Bill was holding both of his hands down with only one of his hands.**

**Bill started to remove Dipper's clothes with his one useable hand.**

**Dipper was finally able to turn his head away from Bill and said with clear anger in his voice.**

**"Bill what the hell was that?Why were you kissing me? Was that what you meant by having fun  because this was not fun at all Bill"**

**Bill grinned at Dipper and said.**

**"Oh no Pinetree this was just the start of our fun now this is the real fun."**

**And with that Said Bill started to remove Dipper's pants.**

**Dipper was feeling terrified at what Bill was doing to him he now realised what Bill was planning to do.**

**Dipper started to plead Bill.**

**"Bill please stop this. P-Please stop I don't like this.This is not fun at all B-Bill. When Dipper finished talking he already had few tears coming out of his brown eyes.**

**Bill smirked at Dipper and said.**

**"I don't know what you are talking about Pinetree Because I am having a splendid time right now and as to stopping this I won't stop not now not ever.You belong to ME.You are my little Pinetree.There is nowhere that you could run or hide from me that I wouldn't find you.So let's just get this over with.Right Pinetree?"**

**Nobody was able to hear Dipper scream.**

 

Dipper was in his bed crying though that didn't happen in reality it still felt so real it just felt so real.

Dipper then heard a maniacal laughter in his head and a voice talk to him.

"Oh Pinetree you know you can't resist sleep any longer this is already the 4th night without sleeping for you and when you will fall asleep then we can have some fun again because you belong to me my little Pinetree and you will never ever escape me never my little Pinetree."

And within those words said Dipper couldn't resist sleep any longer and he finally fell asleep.

 

 

 

_Okay I am seriously proud of this chapter I think it turned out pretty good I really hope you all enyoyed reading this just as much as I enyoyed writing this.But yeah please Kudos to me and give me feedback on the story._

 

 

 


End file.
